Spider-Hog 2
Spider-Hog 2 is a 2004 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Your favorite Sonic characters are back like Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit reprise their roles as Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Yesenia Miller. Two years after Spider-Hog, the film starts with Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Hog. Dr. Otto Octavius (Espio the Chameleon), who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and the death of his wife. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is called "Dr. Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of the people of New York City. Spider-Hog must stop him from annihilating the city. Plot It started with Peter Parker (Sonic) struggles from his crime-fighting as Spider-Hog with the demands of his normal life. Parker is estranged from Mary Jane Watson (Amy Rose) and his 2 best friends: Harry Osborn (Knuckles) and Yesenia Miller (Cream). Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of the brilliant scientist Otto Octavius (Espio). Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fustion power, wears a harness of powerful robitic arms for an experiment in sustained fusion. It quickly becomes unstable; Octavius' wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. After the accident, he was taken to a hospital, but the tentacles kill all the medical crew. The tentacles lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment. To finance his work, Octavius - now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle robs a bank. During the party, Peter learns that Mary Jane's engaged to J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson (Silver), gets into a fight with Harry over his "loyalty" to Spider-Hog and Yesenia told him why he wasn't there for his best friends and Mary Jane. Then, Peter soon discovers that his powers prove unreliable due to his emotional breakdown and decides to abandon his alter ego and lived a normal life as Peter Parker. The next morning, the garbage man brings Spider-Hog's discarded costume to sell at the Bugle. Jameson takes credit for Spider-Hog's disappearance, but later that he was a hero. Meanwhile, at his aunt's house, Peter tells his Aunt May (Vanilla) that it was his fault for his Uncle Ben's death. At night, Dr. Octopus needs tritium for his reactor and go to Harry to get it. Then, Harry agrees to give Octavius the tritium if he bringing Spider-Hog to him and tells him that Peter is the key to finding him. Then, he told Ock not to harm Peter. Then, Peter saw the building was on fire ever though he's not Spider-Hog anymore, but he went in to save the little girl (Cosmo). The next day, Aunt May forgives Peter, but when his nine-year-old neighbor (Charmy Bee) becomes aware of Spider-Hog's disappearance and the rising crime rate in New York City, Peter decides to fight his personal evils and become Spider-Hog again after the advice from his Aunt May that everybody need a hero. The next morning, Mary Jane and Yesenia invite Peter at the coffie shop to talk about their future until they got interupted by Dr. Octopus. Then, Dr. Octopus told Peter to find Spider-Hog and got Mary Jane and Yesenia. Determined to bring them back and realizing that his powers are restored, he dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle while Jameson continues to denounce Spider-Hog as a menace. Then, Spider-Hog meets and battles Ock where they fall onto a passing train. Then, Dr. Octopus increases the train's throttle to full, then disables the controls and jumps off. Then, Spider-Hog manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. Then, the passengers see Peter unmasked for the first time, realize that he's just a young man and promise never to tell anyone. Suddenly, Dr. Octopus returns, knocks Spider-Hog unconscious and delivers him to Harry. After Harry gave Dr. Octopus the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Hog until he discover that Spider-Hog is Peter. Then, Peter convinces Harry where is Dr. Octopus is and makes his way to his waterfront laboratory. Spider-Hog attempts to rescue Mary Jane and Yesenia, one of Ock's tentacles senses them and the boys fight once more. Then, Spider-Hog subdues Ock, reveals his identity to him and convinces him to let go of one's own ambitions for the benefit of the greater good. Then, Octavius finally relents, commands his tentacles to obey him and decides to drown the fusion reactor into the Hudson River to prevent it. Then, Mary Jane and Yesenia finally learns about Spider-Hog's true identity and understands that as long as he's Spider-Hog, they can't be friends anymore. Then, Spider-Hog returns Mary Jane to John while Yesenia reunited with her grandmother and Spidey leaves. Meanwhile, Harry's visited by the ghost of his father (Vector) in a hanging mirror, pleading him to avenge his death. Enraged, Harry shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing The Green Goblin's equipment (which Peter hid after his death), pondering what to do next. The next day, Mary Jane changes her mind to marry John and arrives at Peter's apartment, admitting her true feelings for him. After the passionate kiss, a siren rang and Mary Jane encourages Peter to respond as Spider-Hog. Then, Spider-Hog left to fight crime. Cast Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Yesenia Miller|link=Cream the Rabbit Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Peter Parker/Spider-Hog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna as Harry Osborn|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Mary Jane Watson|link=Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog as John Jameson|link=Silver the Hedgehog Espio as a villain.jpg|Espio the Chameleon as Doc Ock|link=Espio the Chameleon Vanilla the Rabbit as Old Rose.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit as Aunt May|link=Vanilla the Rabbit The curse was broken.jpg|Amy as MJ told Peter that she loves him no matter who he is and always be there for him Amy and Cream 3.jpg|Amy and Cream as MJ and Cream was surprise that Spider-Hog had come to save them Cream crying.jpg|Cream as Yesenia was sad that Peter has forget to spend time with her to see MJ's play|link=Cream the Rabbit Amy argue with Sonic.jpg|Amy as MJ was arguing with Peter about why he wasn't there for her and told him that he's nothing to her, but a jerk. Silver and Amy.jpg|Amy as MJ is dating John Category:Spider-Hog 2 Story Pictures